


Draco And The Year His Life Got Interesting

by alyx_the_writer



Series: The Adventures Of Draco Black-Tonks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Hermione Granger, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco is Draco Regulus Black-Tonks, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts First Year, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks is a Good Sister, POV Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The Tonks Family Is Incredible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyx_the_writer/pseuds/alyx_the_writer
Summary: Draco Black-Tonks is starting his first year at Hogwarts. He has a plan for almost anything but he didn't plan for Harry Potter. His year gets complicated when on top of his studies, prejudices, and an older sister, he also has meddling Gryffindors added to his list.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Draco Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Adventures Of Draco Black-Tonks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899835
Comments: 43
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue: A Mother's Sacrifice

Narcissa Malfoy was not a stupid woman. When she cast the spell and it confirmed her fears that, the worst thing to happen in a war, she was pregnant. It wasn't that the child scared her but of what the war and side its parents chose would do that did. She knew her husband, Lucius, was a cruel man and would not shelter the child from himself and his choices. Standing in her room, terrified and alone, she came to a decision one that she would both be proud of and regret; she was going to hide the child away. She thought of many options from running away with her child to giving it to a muggle orphanage but knew that wouldn't work. if she ran away Lucius would search for her and an orphan would such a cruel fate as well as tempting to take the child back. She after an hour of heartbreaking thoughts a decision making came up with a plan and who to go to.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Narcissa set out to her cousins. A man who similar to her had lost faith in the Death Eater cause but still followed. When she knocked on the door of the old house she was meet by a familiar face, Regulus Black. The boy was quite similar to his older Gryffindor brother with his dark hair and grey eyes but unlike him, Regulus was stern and serious.

"Narcissa? What brings you here?' Regulus asked his eyebrows fighting to be both lifted and furrowed on his face like confusion and surprise were warring for his features

"Hello, dear. I have something to ask of you if you may let me in. Is your mother around?" Narcissa responded, all grace and soft

"Mother is traveling for a few weeks," Regulus waved her in "What is it you wish to ask me?"

Walking into the house Narcissa replied, " I need you to help me find a way to get away from my husband for a time."

"Why?" Regulus asked but did not sound as if she would not help

They walked to the sitting room as she tried to formulate a response that the young man, no boy really would understand. She cast her gaze down and breathed slowly trying to gather her nerve. 

Regulus, bless him, seemed to notice her distress and put a comforting hand on her back.

"Are you ok Cissa?" he asked his normally aloof, posh voice going soft and caring.

"I will be ok. I- I am pregnant, Regulus. I can not force a child into this war especially not with Lucius as a father." she spoke trying to make her voice not tremble

Regulus stared at her for a few moments looking so much like a lost child that Narcissa wanted to walk away and leave him alone but she knew he was her best choice at the moment. She could go to Severus but no one was ever sure what side he was on or like her was in between, Regulus was like her and she knew she could trust him with this.

"What do you need me to do? I am too young to take care of the child if that is what you are asking" He looked confused and terrified at her

"No, little cousin, I just need to find a way to get away from Lucius without raising suspicion. I also need someone to cast the concealment and prenatal charms on me as Lucius often checks my wand.” Narcissa explained

“Ok. But who will you leave the child with?” Regulus asked

“My sister and her husband” 

“Bellatrix?” Regulus hissed

Narcissa’s heart and stomach dropped at the thought of her psychotic sister and husband taking care of and raising her child

“No!” Narcissa nearly sobbed in horror “Andromeda and Ted was who I meant”

“Oh, good,” Regulus breathed out in obvious relief “ I will help you”

* * *

On a sunny day in June, a doorbell rings in the Black-Tonks household. Little Nymphadora runs to the door and swings it open seeing no one but when she looks down for a package perhaps she sees a bundle with a note on top with her mother’s name.

“Mom! A package has come for you!” She yells heading back to her blocks to build a tower

Andromeda Black-Tonks appears from the kitchen and walks to the door thanking her daughter on the way.

When she opens the door she sees the bundle and takes the note tested on top.

In elegant cursive was written _, Andromeda Black-Tonks_

After reading the note she had tears running down her face and looked down at the bundle, gently picked it up, and moved the cloth to see a small face. The face although round like any baby's face was somehow also quite pointed and much thinner than her own child at this age. A small tuft of soft white silvery blonde hair was atop it's- no _his_ head.

"Hello, " She consulted the note once again "Draco Regulus Black-Tonks. Welcome home little dragon." 


	2. Chapter One: Draco meets The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tonks family goes out to Diagon Alley for Draco's supplies and Draco and Harry meet.

Draco normally was not opposed to mornings but when you are woken up by a pale of ice water being splashed on you, well you become cranky.

"Dora!" Draco sputtered angrily at his older sister

"Wake up Little Dragon!" His sister yelled laughter laced through her voice "It is time for school shopping!"

Draco got up at these words, he had been looking forward to school ever since Dora had explained it to him. He was still wet and he decided as much as he loves his sister she deserves payback.

Smirking he walked towards her as she was jumping around singing Hogwarts school song and hugged her tightly.

She gaped at him as his soaked pajamas got her clothes wet as well.

"Thanks, Dora" He laughed, letting go and running to the bathroom as the shock wore off from her

Once to the bathroom, he locks the door laughing as he hears Dora cursing at him through the door "Love you too Dora"

"You are a little shit brother." Dora scoffed fondly "Now get ready so we can go, Mum is making breakfast"

* * *

"Good morning, Draco" Dad smiled sat at the table, newspaper in hand

"Morning Dad," Draco smiled back, walking to the kitchen table "Wizard or Muggle?"

"Muggle"

Draco's dad read both wizard and muggle newspapers but tended to switch based on what came first on any given day.

"Wheres Mum?" Draco looked around the kitchen for his dark-haired mother

"Talkin' with your sister, I believe" he answered absentmindedly still reading the paper

The next couple minutes felt much too long with the clock ticking by the seconds. Draco started taping his feet waiting for his sister and Mum. Only about five minutes which felt like an hour did his mother make an appearance.

"Morning Little Dragon" his mother smiled and hugged him

"Morning Mum" Draco hugged back, squeezing her tight

"Here you go dear," Mum handed him a plate of eggs and toast, "when you finish we are going to shop for supplies"

Draco ate his breakfast, listening to the conversations between his family occasionally putting in his input. He tried to eat fast but when he did his mother looked at him fondly and said 'Diagon Alley will still be there even if you take a little longer to eat'. Draco took that for the 'slow down' that it was. Twenty minutes after getting his breakfast he was finally finished. With a bounce in his step, he got up from his chair and brought the plate to the sink.

"Can we go now?" He asked turning to his parents and sister with an excited smile

"Yes, dear we can," Mum chuckled getting up from her chair

Mum grabbed his hand and brought him to the fireplace, Dad and Dora following behind us. At the fireplace, his Mum reminded him to be clear when speaking and ruffled his hair. 

"Diagon Alley!" he spoke and the world became a green haze

* * *

Shopping with his family Draco found was often both full of fun and pain. Diagon Alley has always been a happy place for Draco and his family. Dora, Dad, and himself would make jokes until Mum wanted to duck tape our mouths shut. Draco and Dora would run around causing to much trouble and eating too much candy.

After two hours, Draco had an eagle owl named Athena, a cauldron, his books, sweets, a journal, and a sketch pad. 

"What's left?" Draco asks

"Well, let's see," Dad starts checking the list "a wand and robes. Not too much left"

"We should get you a cat!" Dora exclaims

"I can only have one pet and I just got an owl, Dora" Draco chuckles at his sister

"You are no fun Dray"

"I am plenty of fun!" 

"Kids!" Mum says sternly while Dad chuckles "Draco lets get your wand."

"Race you!" Dora challenges and starts to run

Draco and Dora run to Olivander's with Mum and Dad yelling behind us to stop and be careful respectfully. Dora being older and having a head start of course wins.

"You are too slow brother dear" Dora teases

"You are a dirty rotten cheater" Draco huffs

"I didn't cheat"

"You got a head start!"

"That's not cheating" Dora sing songs 

Behind Dora, Mum and Dad walked towards their children. Mum looked unimpressed while Dad looked amused.

"It doesn't matter because neither of you should be running." Mum chided 

"Go and get your wand. We will wait for you here" Dad encouraged

Draco took several deep breaths and then walked towards the door. The old shop looked cluttered and dusty once inside. The shelves were behind a desk and perpendicular to the door with wand boxes haphazardly shoved within them. Draco walked carefully up to the desk feeling as though creeping through a library and not wanting to ruin the quiet. The desk itself was cluttered with several wand boxes and strung with papers. Hidden beneath a couple of papers was a bell, the kind at restaurants that you ring to grab someone's attention, and Draco reached out and pressed the small thing.

The bell rung and instantly after like the bell was a trigger for it, a voice yelled out "Hello!!" 

Draco startled back at the sound. A second later, a man with crazy grey hair appeared from within the shelves and seemed to glide instead of walk to the desk. Draco gaped at the man for a minute still in shock.

"How may I help you?" The man asked in a soft, excited voice

"I am here for a wand" Draco responded feeling a little silly for having to answer that question in a _wand_ shop

"Ah, yes! My name Is Ollivander! What's your name boy?" The man, now dubbed as Ollivander, asked

"Draco, sir. My name is Draco Black-Tonks."

"Ah! Nymphadora's brother?" Ollivander asks walking into the maze of shelves once again

"Yes, I am."

"Ah-ha!" exclaims Ollivander emerging once again holding a wand box in triumph " Try this once my boy"

Ollivander takes the wand out of its box and hands it over to him. Draco takes the wand and swishes it a few times.

CRACK

Up the wall, a huge split appears showing out into the alley and Ollivander takes the wand from him quickly. Draco stares at the split in dumbfounded shock until another wand is thrust into his hand.

The next wand goes just as badly with all the glass shattering all at once. The third wand decides to make all the papers in the room caught on fire. After the third Ollivander ran back into the shelves and came back with a dusty wand box. Stepping up to Draco Ollivander gave him a hopeful and encouraging smile. Slowly he handed him the wand box. Draco took the wand out of its box and waved it cringing expecting another disaster instead a light shone onto him and a breeze swept through the room.

"Amazing," Ollivander whispered amazed

"What is?" Draco asked

"Not many witch or wizards have two cores in their wand Mr. Black-Tonks but you do. This is a 10 inch Hawthorn wood wand with Unicorn tail hair _and_ fairy wing core. You will be a great wizard Mr. Black-Tonks and one that is a terrific protector." Olivander explained

After paying for his wand went back outside to see his family but when he got there he saw his Dad was no longer there.

"Got your wand?" Mum asked

"Yup. Wheres Dad?" Draco replied

"He had to stop at the bank. Nymphadora and I have to go grab a few things. Will you be ok on your own in there?" Mum asks pointing to Madam Malkin's

"I'll be fine" Draco reassured 

"Don't cause too much trouble without me, Dray," Dora says ruffling his hair

"I won't" Draco promises

Mum reminds him of the number of robes that he needs and sends him on his way.

Walking into the robe shop is different than the wand shop. The wand shop was peaceful and like a library when the robe shop was bustling with activity even when Draco was the only kid in the shop at the moment. Robes and cloth were being flown and whipped through the air along with measuring tapes and threads. 

Draco walked to the small desk with a stout woman behind it. The women were looking at some paper on the desk and didn't seem to notice him approach.

"Are you Madam Malkin?" Draco asked the women

Hearing his voice she looked up from her papers and smiled at him "Yes I am dear. What do you need for robes?"

"I need my Hogwarts robes," Draco said feeling nervous

"Ok, dear. Go stand on one of the stools over there than. I will be right there." she said pointing towards a fitting area with mirrors and step stools

Draco nodded at her and headed over, stepping on the step stool to the left.

After a few moments, Madam Malkin comes over and drapes a huge robe over my head and starts pinning it to fit. A few minutes into it the door chime announcing another customer.

Draco looks up to think it might be his parents or Dora done with their errands but instead, a boy walks into the stop. The boy is around his age with messy black hair and bright green eyes with circular glasses. The boy looks around the room seeming completely lost until Madam Malkin stops with Draco and greets him.

"Hello, dear. Hogwarts too?" Madam Malkin asks the boy

"Yes" the boy confirms

"Ok, stand on the stool next to this gentleman please," Madam Malkin says gesturing in Draco's direction

The boy obeys and the seamstress starts tailoring his robes. They are all silent for a moment until Draco breaks it.

"Hello, are you excited for school?" Draco asks

"Yes, but also nervous"

"Understandable, My sister says she was too"

"Your sister?"

"Yeah my sister went to Hogwarts, she graduated last year."

"So your family are all wizards?" 

"Well no, but my Mum and Dad are"

"Oh" the boy sounded so disappointed

"Are you ok?" Draco asked concerned that he was judging the 'not all wizards' part

"I just- I don't know anyone magic. I grew up without it" The boy said sounding sad and

Draco realized his mistake, the boy was scared to do bad because he was new to the magical world

"It doesn't matter. Plenty of people are like that too, you'll be fine" Draco comforted and the boy smiled at him

"Thank you" The boy sighed in relief still smiling at him

"No problem. My name is Draco Black-tonks by the way" Draco introduced smiling

"I'm Harry Potter"

The effect of the name was automatic, Draco gasped and Madam Malkin stumbled and stopped with _Harry Potter's_ robes. Draco sat there staring at him for a minute thinking 'holy shit I have been talking to Harry Potter' on repeat when he snapped out of it. Draco looked at Harry and saw how uncomfortable the boy looked and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said smiling kindly

"Nice to meet you too Draco" Harry replied smiling back


	3. Chapter Two: Train Rides and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets on the train to Hogwarts and meets more people

Draco talked with Harry for the rest of Draco's fitting time. Draco was just about to step off the stool when the shop door chimed once again and this time it was a family member. Draco's dad walked in searching the room with his dark eyes. When grey eyes meet brown his Dad smiled at him softly and walked towards him.

"Hi Dad" Draco greeted still smiling

"Hi Dragon" Dad greets ruffling Dracos hair

Draco faints annoyance at the attention and looks back to Harry smiling at the boy, "Harry this is my Dad. Dad this is Harry Potter"

Dad blinks at him looking blank for a moment, the face he does when confused or surprised before he smiles warmly at the dark-haired boy.

"Name's Ted Tonks, its nice to meet you, Harry"

"You too Mr. Tonks" Harry smiles seemingly pleased with the minimal reaction his name brought

"Draco, its time to go home. Dora and your Mum will meet us there" Dad states

"Ok. Bye Harry, see you at school" Draco says walking with his Dad to the door with a hand waving goodbye

"Bye" Harry responds smiling

The door chimes again as they leave the store with Dad offering an arm for Draco to take. Draco takes his arm and prepares for the squeeze and pull feel of apparating. With a soft POP, the world goes blurry.

* * *

The months until school seemed to go somehow slower than the time before it. Dora seemed to be in a similar antsy mindset as she waited as well. Dora had told Draco the night after he meets Harry Potter that Dora was going to train to become an Auror starting in the fall. Draco had, of course, felt proud of his sister but also scared for her; being an Auror is dangerous. Dora had decided though that only fun could happen until we both went to our respective training.

Days were spent reading and making trouble. Mum had started obsessively packing and repacking both of our bags. Dad would claim he was doing fine and taking it all well but every once and a while he would look at me too long like trying to memorize what I look like. Dora had it worse with dad though because anytime he looked at her his eyes got misty and looked at her with pride and fear. Dad taught him how to do a few minor spells while Mum panicked about the beds being uncomfortable and if the food would be good.

_"Mum, you went to Hogwarts"_

_"What if it changed?"_

_"Dora would have told you if it did."_

_"But-"_

_"Mum! She only graduated_ **_last_** _year"_

By the end of the summer, Draco was feeling quite done with his family but also filled with nerves and excitement for school and making new friends. Draco never really had friends, he had Dora and his parents but he didn't have anyone out of his family that he was close to. Dora had promised to go to the platform with their parents and not embarrass him _too_ badly. 

The morning of the train Draco woke up on his own with no Dora Dad or Mum shaking him awake. He looked at the alarm clock and saw a large 8:15 blinking at him in the early morning light. He was so excited he had woken himself up at eight in the morning instead of the planned nine. Stretching, Draco headed towards the bathroom. After a shower and brushing his teeth he went downstairs hoping to get a little extra time with Dora or his parents. When he got downstairs however all the lights were off and it seemed that no one was awake. Walking to the kitchen Draco looked at the time and saw that no one was in it, no Mum making breakfast or Dad reading the paper. Draco thought maybe they wanted to sleep in so he walked to the living room and curled up on his dad's chair to read until they came down. 

Caught up in his book Draco didn't notice the panic going on upstairs about twenty minutes later until the book was taken from his hand. The abrupt absence of the book from his hands startled Draco into looking up. When he does he sees his Dad looking frazzled and new relief with panic slowly draining from his eyes.

"Andromeda! Dora! He's down here" His Dad called upstairs not looking away from Draco

"What- Dad?" Draco startles still completely confused

"You weren't in bed when Dora went to wake you up" His Dad explains

Draco smiles sheepishly "Sorry, I woke up early"

His Dad huffs tension draining from his features and being replaced by humor, "The one time you decide to wake up early, Dragon, the one time" 

Draco smiles and hugs his Dad. He immediately felt his Dad hugging back, actually, Draco may call it a hug but it was more like very friendly suffocation.

"Little Dragon?" His Mum asks sounding hopeful

"Yeah, I'm here. Just being lovingly suffocated by Dad bear." Draco jokes

Dora snorts and with a mockingly soft voice says, "aw poor Dray" 

Dad lets go of Draco and Mum kisses his check.

"Let's make some breakfast. Nymphadora could you grab ingredients to make pancakes from the pantry?"

Dora grumbled hearing her full name and agrees to grab the ingredients.

* * *

Breakfast is heavenly large fluffy pancakes with whip cream, strawberries, and honey. Draco eats as his family tells him more about Hogwarts. His Dad tells him all about potions and how he thinks like himself Draco would be good at the subject. Dad loves baking and when he went to Hogwarts he found that they were similar while his Mum thinks that sentiment is insane but his Dad refuses to relent.

_"Potions is good fun, Dragon. It's like baking" His Dad said sounding wistful and longing_

_"No, it is not! Don't be absurd Ted" His Mum called from another room_

His Dad has always been a baker and taught both Dora and him how to as well but Draco unlike Dora liked and was good at the hobby. Dora talked about the pranks and trouble she made, while most she had told to him before it was nice to listen to her once again. Mum rolled her eyes at Dad and Dora telling Draco not to cause trouble. She talked about dances and her meeting Dad. 

By the time finally came to head to King's Cross, Draco was told more information about his family's time at Hogwarts then he thought he still didn't know. His Dad went to grab the portkey as his Mum fussed over his trunk. Dad walks back into the room holding an old goblet out to his family when close. Draco puts a hand on the goblet and prepares for it to activate. 

"3, 2, 1" His Dad announces 

The world goes blurry as the portkey starts to travel them. Draco feels the telltale feeling of free falling and stomach-dropping. Suddenly the world returns to clear and bright as Draco looks around he sees the portkey entrance point as a short wizard yells 'Tonks House Arrived'. 

Draco and his family walk through the station ignoring the odd and dirty looks of the muggles and even some wizards(pureblood assholes) send their way. Draco acts like he can't see them while talking animatedly with Dora.

Between Platforms 9 and 10 his Mum and Dad smile and tell him to run through first. Draco has of course been to the platform when dropping Dora off but for some unknown reason now that it is his turn to be going on the train his nerves are present. Taking a breath Draco runs towards the wall flinching slightly when his body expects to hit a wall.

The light changes as he goes from the artificial light of King's Cross to the magic light of Platform 9 3/4. Dora, Mum, and Dad come through seconds later smiling brightly at him.

"Come on, Little Dragon. We need to find you a set" His Mum says eyes suspiciously wet

* * *

Draco was not liking this, he had found a seat when his family had hugged(and cried) while telling him goodbyes and telling him to write but then _they_ happened. The boys were his age and unnecessarily mean. The boys were from a pureblood elitist family and did **not** like Draco one bit. So here he was walking down the train trying not to scream or cry while attempting to find a new compartment but, because the universe loved him, everywhere was full. 

Draco was about to give up and just spend his train ride in the walkway of the train when he spotted a compartment that was not full. Inside was two boys one a gangly redhead and the other a black haired bespeckled one. He hurried to the compartment, opening the door, and recognized one of the boys, it was Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Draco greeted surprised but still smiling

Harry looked over from the redhead and seeing him smiled as well "Hi Draco"

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full" Draco asked

"Sure!" Harry answered moving over slightly to make room for him

Draco smiled brightly sitting down in the offered spot and saw the red-headed boy looking back at him

"Ron Weasley." The boy, Ron, introduced

Draco recognized the last name, it was the name of a large pureblood family. 

"Draco Black-Tonks," Draco responded smiling at the boy

"Tonks? Like Nymphadora?" Ron questioned stumbling over his sister's first name

"Yeah Dora is my sister" Draco chuckled at the boy

Draco always found it entertaining how much Dora hated her first name. Everyone that Draco had ever met of his sister's friends called her Tonks. No one used her full name, except for Mum because Mum gives zero fucks and always says "Nymphadora I named you. I can and will call you by your **full** first name.

"Oh," Ron started sounding confused "I wasn't sure if you were because you don't have the same last name"

Draco didn't often feel out of place in his family but when people pointed this fact out it always made him squirm a bit, he knew he was different but didn't need a reminder. His Mum always said that it made sense he got both last names as he was such a mix of both sides of the family, Tonks, and Black. His Mum had dark hair and soft grey eyes while his Dad had blonde hair and dark eyes but Draco had white silvery blonde hair and molten silver-grey eyes. Dora had dark eyes and brown hair(when it wasn't violently pink). He was white and silver to his sister's gold and bronze.

"Yeah, we are but I got both last names," Draco replies feeling uncomfortable

"Anyway, Ron was just telling me about the houses. I will probably be in Hufflepuff because I don't know anything about the wizarding world" Harry changed the subject

"Don't be absurd. Knowledge of the wizarding world does not determine your house. Also, my sister was a Hufflepuff" Draco responded to the boy and Ron nodded in agreement

"That is what I was trying to tell him" Ron jumped in

Harry, Ron, and Draco talked for the rest of the train ride. Ron seemed to try and make up for the uncomfortable conversations about his family he had initiated. For the most part, they were left alone except when the trolley came and later a bushy-haired girl looking for someone's toad.

Harry bought everything on the trolley leaving Ron and Draco to gape at him but Harry was kind and seemed to have always intended to share.

The bushy-haired girl had not seemed impressed with the three of them as far as Draco could tell. Ron was trying to show Harry and Draco a spell his brothers had taught him when she came in and asked about a toad. 

_''Holy cricket! you're Harry Potter!" She exclaimed, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"_

_"Ron Weasley" Ron responded seeming unfazed by the haughty tone her voice had taken when addressing him_

_"Pleasure." She said sounding like it was anything but that "who are you then?" her voice went softer again when she addressed Draco_

_"Draco Black-Tonks" Draco smiled at her, trying his best not to get on the girl's bad side._

_It seemed to work, she smiled back._

When she left Draco relished in the fact that he would probably not see her much in his school years, she was _bossy._

A while later Draco and the other two boys got into their school robes and sat back down. They resumed talking and joking around until the train's loud whistle blew. When the train stopped and announced their arrival at Hogwarts, Draco was practically bouncing with excitement and the only thing he could think was 'This year was going to be tons of fun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad people seem to like this story! I will try to keep doing speedy updates. My plan is to update one chapter each week as the chapters will be getting longer.


	4. Chapter Three: Hogwarts and the Houses

Getting off the train, was a _nightmare_. Draco was pushed and almost trampled more than once. He was stopped from falling by Harry catching his shoulders and both Harry and Ron had to be moved out of people's path by Draco. Safe to say the first trail of being a student at Hogwarts was not being trampled on the way to the school itself.

Once out of the cluster of people Harry dragged the two of them to a large man yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years with me!" over and over again. Draco followed seeing the man for himself, calling the man large was an understatement. The man seemed to have the height of two of his Dads and about the thickness of about three of his Dad with long black shaggy hair and a long scraggly beard. Looking at him Draco assumed this was Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. His sister had talked of him many times before, _'He's a giant of a man and he has a giant heart when it comes to the creatures he cares for'._ his suspicions were confirmed when Harry smiled and greeted the man with an enthusiastic "Hagrid!"

"Harry, my boy!" Hagrid responds in a booming voice just as enthusiastic as Harry

Hagrid leads the first years to the lake and separates the students into the many boats onshore. Hagrid puts, to his delight, Draco with Harry, Ron, and a chubby blonde boy named Neville. Harry looks around marveling at everything and Draco can't help but watch the boy and his reactions. Draco looks for himself at the castle that will be his home for the next seven years and can't help but smile. The castle is truly a marvel, his family was right when they called Hogwarts beautiful. 

Hagrid takes them through the grounds, the entrance hall, and into a small room they were told was just off from the Great Hall. Waiting for them in the room was a severe-looking witch. the witch was dressed in emerald green robes with square glasses perched on her nose and long black hair pulled into such a tight bun that it pulled her face up slightly.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall" The witch greeted, "We ask for you to wait here until we are ready for you. When we are you will go through the doors and get sorted. The sorting is important as while you are here your Hogwarts house will be your friends and family. Welcome to Hogwarts"

After she left nervously excited conversations slowly started in a small room. Draco had heard of Professor McGonagall before. Dora liked her even though she was _'a severe stern woman with the humor of a goddamn stick'_ according to her, but Dora has always been good at Transfiguration and McGonagall does teach that at Hogwarts. Lost in thought he didn't notice Harry was talking until he heard his name.

"-Draco?" Harry asked not seeming to realize Draco was not paying attention whatsoever

"What?" Draco asked "I'm sorry I wasn't listening"

"What sorts us?" Harry smiles at him patiently

"Oh, um I think-" Draco started but was cut off by Ron

"Fred and George says it will hurt a lot" Ron interrupts

Draco blinks at the boy in surprise "I don't think so. Dad told me it was an old artifact from the founders themselves."

"Oh, so no tests?" Harry asks sounding hopeful

"No," Draco snorts "I'm pretty sure that would be a nightmare"

"yeah" Ron starts, chuckling "All the first years with no training'

"we would blow up the Great Hall" Draco chuckles

Harry, Draco, and Ron talk with each other for a few minutes when a ghost pops out of the wall. Surprised shouts call throughout the room and Draco shrieks. grabbing onto Harry's arm. Harry smiles at him reassuringly, reaching across himself with the arm not being clutched in Draco's hand, placing his hand on Draco's. 

The ghost introduces themselves and talks to a few students. The Fat Friar. Hufflepuff's house ghost, comes (floats? glides?) over. 

"Hello, boys!" The ghost greets cheerily

"Hi" the three of them respond, Draco still feeling jumpy

"I hope to see one or more of you in Hufflepuff! What are your names?" the ghost asks excitedly, god this ghost is excitable

"Ron Weasley"

"Another Weasley!" the ghost comments

"Draco Black-Tonks"

"Tonks? ah the trouble-making Hufflepuff is your sister" the ghost asks, Draco nods in response

"Harry Potter"

"Potter? oh we haven't had one of you guys in awhile" the ghost says ominously, not commenting on his popularity

The ghost smiles and waves moving on to another group yelling about 'Seeing them in Hufflepuff'.

When the ghost leaves a boy off to the side speaks "So it is true, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts"

His words cause whispers throughout the room. A weedy and stringy boy steps forward smiling cruelly, it takes longer than Draco is willing to admit to placing him as the boy who spoke. The boy's appearance was rabbity with a small button nose, long face, and big ears. His hair was a wavy muddy blonde with eyes a pale hazel. 

Walking towards them the boy sneers at Ron and Draco introducing himself "Theodore Nott," the boy points to the two large boys behind him "Crabbe and Goyle"

Draco grimaced at the three boys in front of them. The Notts. Goyles and Crabbes were known followers of You-Know-Who back in the day. The three families still hold power and have quite a bit of money.

Nott continues speaking, looking towards Draco and Ron, not giving anyone time to respond "Ah redhead and poor," he pretends to think "A Weasley. Boy, you would think there were enough of those already and the half-blood," he sneers at him more disgusted with his blood status than the wealth of the Weasley's "well you shouldn't even be here."

"Shut up!" Ron yells at the boy and Harry, who while Nott had been speaking had gotten angrier and angrier, glared at him.

If looks could kill Nott would have holes drilled through his skull from both Ron and Harry. Draco felt, unforgivingly, like he was going to cry. Draco had started shaking and he clenched his fists hoping to stop the shaking, it didn't work.

Nott continued, ignoring their anger "Well Potter, these boys are lesser wizards. You need to learn what makes a right and proper wizard, I can help you with that" Nott reaches out his hand as if expecting Harry to shake it

Harry glares harder and says "I can do that myself, thanks" spitting the words at the boy

Harry turns them around and ignores Nott's stuttering responses.

"Are you ok?" Harry turned towards Draco putting a hand on his still shaking arm

"I'm fine," Draco said shakily, smiling at the boy to try and convince him of the words; based on the look both Ron and Harry gave him it didn't work.

Harry asked Ron if he was ok and then asked what a 'half-blood' is. Harry listened as Ron and Draco did his best to explain but was interrupted by the door opening

"Come along first years" McGonagall waved them forward

The Great Hall was incredible, Draco thought it was something he might never get used to seeing. The ceiling looked as though it didn't exist with the sky and stars visible and candles floating in the air. Draco heard the girl from the train, Hermione talks about 'Hogwarts: A History' and how the ceiling was spelled to look like the sky.

The noise was silenced when an old battered brown hat started to sing:

**_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ **   
**_But don't judge on what you see,_ **   
**_I'll eat myself if you can find_ **   
**_A smarter hat than me."_ **

Draco turned to point out that he was right, it was an artifact but his sentence died on his lips when he saw how fascinated Harry looked and turned back to the hat.

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_ **   
**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_ **   
**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ **   
**_And I can cap them all._ **

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_ **   
**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_ **   
**_So try me on and I will tell you_ **   
**_Where you ought to be._ **

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_ **   
**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_ **   
**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_ **   
**_Set Gryffindors apart;_ **

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ **   
**_Where they are just and loyal,_ **   
**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_ **   
**_And unafraid of toil;_ **

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ **   
**_if you've a ready mind,_ **   
**_Where those of wit and learning,_ **   
**_Will always find their kind;_ **

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_ **   
**_You'll make your real friends,_ **   
**_Those cunning folks use any means_ **   
**_To achieve their ends._ **

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ **   
**_And don't get in a flap!_ **   
**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ **   
**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_ **

The whole Great Hall erupted in cheers. Ron grumbled about his siblings tricking him while Harry looked nervous.

"You will be ok, Harry" Draco comforted 

"Let us start the sorting" McGonagall called silencing the room

The sorting commenced, girls and boys spent varying amounts of time on the stool with the hat on their head before it yelled out a house. Draco heard Hermione be called into Gryffindor, which caused Ron to groan. Draco spent his time waiting in giddy nervous excitement thinking of which house would he be in. Hufflepuff like Dora? Ravenclaw like Dad? Gryffindor like Charlie? or Slytherin? He had never really known which house his Mum was in, he knew it wasn't Gryffindor at least. Mum had told him only one Black had ever been in Gryffindor and it didn't end well. 

_"Blacks are not meant for Gryffindor, Little Dragon" She had said solemnly when he had asked about it "Blacks are not meant for the brave"_

_"But we did have a Gryffindor relative!" He had pushed_

_"Yes dear, I thought maybe I was wrong or that he was more of the family that took him in then Black" She had said tears threatening to fall from her eyes_

Draco had never talked of it again. Draco knew that his Mum's side of the family was cruel and mean to her. She used to bitterly call it _'The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black'._ The way she said it suggested that in her childhood it was something she was told quite often. His mother didn't like to talk about her side of the family or her childhood.

'Harry Potter!" McGonagall shouted

Harry walked forward looking nervous, when he sat down he gripped the stool. After a few minutes the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire table with red and gold coloring erupted into cheers. People screamed and hollered and Draco thought he heard someone yelling "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" Draco just sighed, he wasn't going to be in the same house as his friend. Maybe Ron would get the same house as him? but more than likely not as Weasleys normally get Gryffindor.

A couple of students later, he heard "Draco Black-Tonks!" called McGonagall. Draco sat for a second frozen in fear, Ron pushed him forward though and he snapped out of it. Shakily Draco walked to the hat and sat on the stool gripping it so tight his hands started to hurt. The hat was placed on his head and he heard the hat speak, whether in his head or not he wasn't sure.

 _" **Ah, a Black and a Tonks, your sister was quite the trouble maker but she was loyal and kind above everything else."**_ the hat stated, **_"You are similar to her you know?"_**

 _"So I'm a Hufflepuff?"_ Draco asks

 ** _"Not quite. Similar but not the same."_** The hat responds **_"mmm you are quite interesting that is for sure. Two difficult and interesting choices in one year. Ravenclaw would suit you well"_**

Draco lit up but was dimmed when the hat continued _**"But you would be an even better Slytherin"**_

 _"No!"_ Draco responded immediately, Dora had told him of them they were mean and hated people like him

**_"Ah, but it is your best fit. You will be a good Slytherin"_ **

Just as Draco was about to protest once again, the hat called out, for everyone to hear **"SLYTHERIN"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes I did put him in Slytherin. I was debating Ravenclaw or Slytherin but I choose Slytherin. I am under the impression that being raised right would not affect the fact that Draco is a Slytherin. Slytherin does not equal a bad person after all. Also, I think it would add some ~ drama ~


End file.
